


Someone Call The Doctor

by DefineYourTerms



Series: Falling [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefineYourTerms/pseuds/DefineYourTerms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't sit across from you and pretend that you don't mean everything."</p><p>or</p><p>Lexa and Clarke can never even begin to "just" be anything. Let alone friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Call The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot in an effort to begin dragging myself into writing more.

> 8189772500
> 
> (23:08) Hey

It wasn't one of her saved contacts, but Lexa knew the number by heart. Better, probably, than she knew her own. Instead of responding to the text, Lexa pulled up the dial screen for the number and hit send. As the phone rang, she carefully detangled herself from the body entwined with her in the bed and moved into the hallway.

"Hey." The response was almost immediate once the call connected.

"...Clarke" Lexa acknowledged softly.

There was silence on the phone for a beat; Clarke and Lexa's breathing unintentionally became in sync as if no time had passed at all.

"Lexa, I just..." Clarke sighed, before deciding on a different approach. "I'm in town for a bit. Can we do coffee tomorrow morning? My flight out isn't until 3pm."

Lexa runs a hand through her tangled curls silently weighing her options. Finally she shakes her head. Realizing that the woman on the other end of the line can't see her, she speaks up.

"I can't do this again, Clarke. I don't want to do this." Lexa inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. "I can't sit across from you and pretned that you don't mean everything. That just looking at you doesn't shatter me. I can't just do 'coffee' with you Clarke."

There's a pause, as if Clarke wants to explain. As if there are words tangled in her mouth, trapped at the tip of her tongue, just dying to be released.

The moment passes.

"Okay." She says.

"Okay." Lexa agrees.

The call ends without formal farewells. Lexa slips back into her room. Back into her bed. Back into arms that hold her a little too close. An embrace that is a little too warm.

A few weeks later when Costia excitedly exclaims that the hospital has signed on with one of the country's top cardiothoracic surgeons, and Costia will have the opportunity to learn an innovative new technique from _THE_ Dr. Griffin herself, Lexa can only smile and nod numbly.

Lexa wonders briefly if Clarke has found a surgery that can fix their broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, criticisms, concerns, or anything else for the good of the cause can be dropped in an ask or submission over at DefineYourTerms on tumblr. Reviews/feedback always welcome.


End file.
